Spitting Contest
Mark Stewart, nicknamed Stew, finds the Omnimatrix, and must use it to protect citizens and defeat bounty hunters. Plot Earth's Orbit (Hidden Voice): Is the Spheroid ready yet? (Minion): Yes, my master. He has already been sent down to the coordinates provided. (Hidden Voice): Good... now, execute plan seventeen point alpha five. (Minion): But... sir, we're not ready yet. (Hidden Voice): And why not? (Minion): Because this boy is h-holding up p-production sir. (Hidden Voice): Pathetic weakling! I should throw you into the void of space for that! But, I am more gracious today than usual. This Spheroid should bring us the Omnitrix. If not... we'll just bring in more bounty hunters. (Minon): Thank you master, and we have several more bounty hunters ready. (Hidden Voice): Resume production as planned... Theme Song '' ''Meanwhile, in the car. (Stew): Are we almost there? (Dad): Yes son, we're almost there. (Stew): Good, because I have a few questions to ask you. (Dad): Go ahead. (Stew): How do you know so much about the aliens? (Dad): Confidential information. (Stew): Confidential from your own son who wields the Omnitrix? (Dad): Yes, confidential even from you. But I will say you have only ten of around a million aliens unlocked in that watch. (Stew): Cool! Oh and Dad? (Dad): Yes son? (Stew): Why is the bowling alley on fire? (Dad): I don't know, but the fire department can handle it. (Stew): But what if- Splatter of green gunk sticks to a wheel, sticking it to the road. (Stew): Ewwww! What is this stuff? And what did it come fro- Three more blasts stick the other wheels down. (Stew): This is a job for: (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Wow, this guy seems cool! (Dad): Stew no! (Diamondhead): Too late! Diamondhead jumps out and runs towards the bowling alley. (Diamondhead): Now where could that be- Giant glob nails Diamondhead in the face. (Diamondhead,muffled): What the heck? Diamondhead yanks it off. (Diamondhead): Where are you? (Bounty Hunter): Above you! (Diamondhead,looking up): Wha- Another glob nails Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Real mature man! (Bounty Hunter): My name is Blowar! I am a Spheroid, but how would you know? (Diamondhead): I'm gonna make sure you pay for that! Rips off goo. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Too bad I know about your limitation... and all this fighting must be making the timer tick faster! (Diamondhead): You must be pretty smart for a blowfish! Diamondhead begins shooting shards at Blowar. (Diamondhead): Awesome! I have a ranged attack too! (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Darn! I've gotta- Beep, beep , bwoop! (Stew): Oh no... (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Ah! Perfect! Now to take you back... (Stew): Don't touch me or else! (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Or else what? (Stew): Or else I'll... uh.. (Dad): Or else I'll have to send you to the Null Void! (Bounty Hunter Blowar): You! Fine... I remember you... I have a personal score to settle with you! (Dad): Too bad! Dad shoots gun, creating a portal. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Bad aim Stewart! (Dad): Not like I used to be... Stew! Your Omnimatrix is gonna recharge soon, get him in that portal! (Stew): You got it! Bwoop! (Stew): Yes! Time to go: Slaps dial. (Spitter): Spitter! Oh great, I'm your species! Wait that means... Spitter spits goop while Blowar spits it right back, for about five minutes. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): The timer is ticking... ticking very fast! (Spitter): This is too aggrivating! Charges Blowar. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Take this! Blowar shoots a laser from some of his gear, but misses easily. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): How did I mis- Spitter rams right into Blowar, making him stagger into the portal. (Bounty Hunter Blowar): Stewaaaaaart! Bweep, bweep, bwoop. (Stew): Dad... I have a lot of questions now. (Dad): I know, but first, let's go get a burger. (Stew): Sweet! Earth's Orbit (Minion): Sir, Bounty Hunter Blowar's signal was eliminated from my screen... he seems to have vanished. (Hidden Voice): No, Minion, he was sent to the Null Void. I should've known who we were dealing with... (Minion): Who exactly is it, master? (Hidden Voice): Zach Stewart... he's the one factor we must remove to get the Omnitrix. (Minion): How will we do that? (Hidden Voice): We begin plan plan seventeen point alpha five. (Minion): Yes sir, but we aren't quite ready. (Hidden Voice): Start on it soon. In the meantime, we will stand down, and gather resources. Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Spitter Trivia *Diamondhead was used. *Spitter was used. *Zach Stewart is revealed to have a Null Void Projector. *Bounty Hunter Blowar is sent to the Null Void. Category:Episodes